Unexpected Muse
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Lucy has always been fond of anything artsy. From painting to writing she loves it all. But the only problem she has is coming up with something to inspire her work. To give them meaning and life. So when she meets her new muse under very unexpected circumstances, not only will her judgment in crushes be called into question but her skills as an artist as well.
1. Chapter 1

UNEPECTED MUSE

BY: THE OBSERVER

Lucy looked back at the clock. The stupid thing was still pionting at the same time as when she looked at it before. She let out a soft groan. She was so close to being free from this prison people called a school and she couldnt wait to get home to the seclusion of bedroom where she could block out her problems through writing and music. she looked back toward the front of the classroom watching the teacher write on the board. She could barley even make out what she was writing the handwritng was so awful. Lucy laid her head down on her desk. 'Only 8 more months than I'll be free of this place and these imbaceles' ,she thought to herself. lucy was a seinor at FairyTail highschool. The school was known to most for its excellent students and to others for its rowdy attitude. Almost all the students ,wether they had straight A's or all F's,had fought at least once either on campus or close by. That was one of things she hated about this place. Everywhere you looked you'd see some rowdy trouble maker trying to start soemthing . Not that she had any right to complain. She had her fair share of fights and squables as well. 'But mine are completely justified', she told herself. She sighed and looked back at the clock. She smiled and just than the bell rang. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the room in record time. She practically sprinted to her locker only slowing down for a minute when one of the hallmoniters caught her attention.

Once she reached her locker she quickly put away her books and grabbed her belongings. When she closed the locker door she was greeted with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. Standing before her was her one and only friend Levy Mcgarden. Her blue hair viberent as ever and held back in its usual orange headband. She giggled a little when she looked at her friend.

"I dont think I've ever seen you this desperate to leave before." the blunette said through her giggles.

Lucy just frowned and looked to make sure her locker was secure before turning back to giggling bluenette.

"Well believe it or not todays been worse than usual.", she said calmly.

The bluenette giggled some more while the two quickly fell in line with eachother as they made there way out of the building.

" Let me guess," Levy said saddly," was bugging you again about the writing contest wasnt he?".

Lucy looked back at her friend with a deep scowl wrtiten on her face. " Yep, and as usual I politley declined." she said deifiantly.

Levy let another gigle escape. " Oh yeah and which politle respnse did you give him this time?",she questioned.

Levy knew better then anyone that the blonde had a mouth on her and wasn't too polite when it came to the teachers at school. Epsecially the english techer who was constantly bugging her.

" I simply told him that wether or not I enter is my buisness and that should he ask me again I would have no choice but to tell Cana about what we both saw last friday. " she said with a smile.

Levy gasped. "Lucy! You could get in serious trouble for blackmailing a teacher over something as trivial as them asking you about entering a contest!",she practically screamed at her blonde friend.

"Then he would have to explain why exactly he was practically eating Ms. Dougins in the art room know wouldn't he?" she calmly replied.

The bluenette just stared wide eyed at her blonde best friend. She may have known Lucy since they started highschool but she still didnt know how she could be so outgoing and risky all the time. Levy sighed.

" I guess your right." she said.

There was no way she would be able to convince lucy to try a different approach to getting their english teacher to give her a break. Both girls came to a stop once they reached the crosswalk. They stayed quiet while they waited for the light to turn green then quickly made their way across the busy road. Once across they kept their peaceful silence and slowly made the familar way to the shop where they both worked. They stopped outside a small old-fashioned, brick building. They both looked at eachother with smiling faces an opened the double doors that led to the only store they both loved.


	2. Chapter 2

unexpected muse

by: the observer

chapter 2

"Love and Lucky" was every artists/writers dreamland. The whole store completely dedicated to both arts. It carried everythng from paint, pastels, charcole, and a variety of papers to an actual old fashioned printing press where authors could make there stories into actual books. Lucy and Levy walked passed shelf upon shelf of all the different products and supplies to the back of the store. Both girls imediatly started working there as soon as they could. Both of them were amiture artists/writers themselves so it was a perfect fit. Once they made it to the back of the store they headed down the one main hallway passing room after until they came to a particulary overpacked one. Every wall in the small office was lined with boxes. Some full of papers, others held just random unfinished projects. And sitting in the middle of all of it, in the only piece of furniture in the room, was the owner of "Love and Lucky", completely immersed in a big, leather-bound book. Lucy and Levy both looked at eachother smiling. This was usaully how they found their boss. Lucy cleared her throat causng the woman to look up from her reading.

"Hey mom", Lucy greeted leaning back against the door frame.

Lucy's mother, Layla, gave both girls a smile.

" Hi Sweetie! Levy! How was school?" she asked, bookmarking her place before standing up and giving both girls a hug.

"It was ok" Lucy replied.

"Oh did anything exciting happen?" Layla inquired.

"Well now that you mention it, something exciting did happen didnt it Lucy?" Levy spoke to her friend with a sly smile. Lucy just glared at the bluenette. She knew Levy was talking abou ther "conversation" with today and trying to get her in trouble. Her mother had told her repeatedly, just like Levy, that her attitude wasn't the best and she should learn to hold her tongue in certain situations. Especially when it had to do with certain teacher. She had a hard time of following there advice though when said teacher came around and started asking questions though.

"Oh what happened?" Layla asked a troubled expression on her face.

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but Levy beat her to it.

" Our dear Lucy here had a little bit of an "disagreement" with today that ended with her threatening to blackmail him!" Levy said all in one breath. She knew her blonde best friend would probably try and avoid her blackmailing endevur so she just had to be quicker. Unfortunalty for her now she was being given the death glare from said blonde.

Layla sighed.' I shoudl have guessed' she thought to herself. Her daughter had always been a little on the "expressive and risky" side of things. which was something she thought was wonderful. For an artist. Not so much for a student. Layla at her daughter with a sad smile.

"Lucy, honey, how many times have i told you about threatening and or fighting and or arguing with your teachers?".

Lucy looked away from the bluenette that she was glaring at an back to her mother. She tilted her head to the side like she was recalling just how many times her mother had said that. After a minute or two Lucy looked back at her mother and replied.

"Alot" she said. Then she walked out of the room. Leaving her gigling best friend and sighing mother to themselves.

" What am I gonna do with her?" Layla asked out loud.

Levy shook her head and sighed.

" I have no idea but one things for certain, she sure keeps things interesting".

Layla let out a small laugh.

"She sure does".


	3. Chapter 3

UNEXPECTED MUSE

CHAPTER 3

NOTE: for some reason when ever i upload this story it cuts out Gildart's name. He is the english teacher that Lucy despises and threatens to blackmail.

Lucy angrily shoved the draw back in place. She could hear the boxes of chalk slam against eachother.

"Crap" she muttered underbreath. Her mom would kill her if the chalk ended up broken and in pieces. Lucy sighed then walked down the ailse to the front of the store. She was still pretty pissed that Levy brought up what happened at school in front of her mother. Her mom was all for having her daughter expressing herself,but her ideas of expressing one's self and Lucy's were very,VERY, different. While Layla would rather work through her issues by pounding a piece of clay or something along those lines, Lucy liked to tell people exactly what she thought or was feeling. She never really liked how artist worked out their issues through their work. Or I guess you could say she didnt really understand how that was better. She wanted people to know her anger or sadness straight up. Not try an "hide" it .

Lucy turned the corner an came face to face with one of "Love and Lucky's" regular custumers . , or Ultear, was an aspiring ice sculpter. And when I say "aspiring", lets just say she hasn't had a client in a very long time. That's something Lucy has found is very common among their customers. Most aren't, unfortunatly, full-time artists. No matter what effort they put into their work, it's never enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy I didn't see you there!" Ultear exclaimed.

Lucy just smiled. "It's all right. I should be the one to apolagize. I was too lost in my thoughts to see where i was walking".

"Oh something on your mind?" Ultear asked concern shown on her face.

Lucy sighed."Just some school stuff. I just can't wait till I get out of that place." she said solmnely.

Ultear laughed and nodded. "Yes, well school can be quite frustrating and a complete nightmare, believe me, but dont go rushing for it to be over just yet. They say highschool is suppossed to be the best years of your life, you know?".

"Suppossed being the operative word..." Lucy replied.

Ultear laughed again. " Well you never know. Something good may happen in the next few months you have left that'll change that pessimistic mind of yours".

Lucy just rolled her eyes. " uhuh sure". And with that she waved goodbye and headed on her to the display cases at the front of the store.

Lucy went through and fixed all the displays, making sure the lables all faced out and were straight. Once she was satisfied(and by that i mean when her mom would be satisfied) Lucy started inspecting the main window. This was always part of her job that Lucy dispised with a burning passion. Her mom didnt like people looking into the store through a dirty window so Lucy's job was to clean the window spotless at lest three times a day. Yes, three. And she hated every minute. Why? because everyone on teh other side of the glass could see her. She hated poeple watching her. Especailly when those poeple were guys. they would walk by and cat call her or something stupid. And she got to hear every word thanks to the thin glass pane. She, on more then one acassion, had left her post to tell off a few of those jerks. And unfortunatly her mother was none to pleased about that. Which had actually resulted in Lucy having to clean the window another two times a day.

Lucy dropped the bucket full of warm, bubbly, soap next to her on the ledge and took out the grubby yellow sponge. As she worked her way from one side of the window to the other she watched as poeple on the other side walked by. She saw a mother and her son walking hand in hand, the boy's face covered in the biggest grin she's ever seen. After a while she noticed a group of elderly woman walk by, big bags of knitting supplies in hand. After abserving a couple other passer byer's teh window was almost completely spot less. And it was when Lucy went to clean the last spot that she noticed him.


	4. Chapter 4

UNEXPECTED MUSE

By: the Observer

Chapter 4

He was sitting at a small wrought-iron table across the street _. 'Raven hair and pale skin. Eyes dark like the midnight sky',_ Lucy thouhgt. She sighed. Since she was a writer she had gained the habit of coming up with descriptions of people she saw. She looked back over to where the man was sitting. He had a coffee cup in one hand while the other held a book. He looked to be about the same age as her, maybe a year older. She couldn't tell how tall he was since he was sitting, but she could tell he was well built. He was wearing a short sleeved, navy blue tshirt that showed off his muscular arms. Lucy had to look away for a moment to keep from drooling over the stranger. _" What is wrong with me?"_ she whispered. Sure who wouldnt drool over someone who was as handsome as he was but she had more self control than that. Or at least she thought she did.

As Lucy continued to examine the stranger through the window, she was compeltely unaware of anything else. That is until she heard Levy scream behind her.

" Lucy! Your getting water everywhere!".

" Huh?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see a frantic Levy armed with dozens of paper towls. Lucy looked down and her eyes went big.

" Crap!" she exclaimed.

It seemed that when Lucy had see Mr. Handsme from across the street her hands decided to wringout the sponge. All over the window display!

" Crap is an understatement! Hurry help me clean all this up before your mom see's!" Levy yelled.

Lucy dropped the sponge and hurridly began moving the products on the display away from the giant puddle. After everything had been moved out of the way Lucy raced to back of the store and grabbed a mop. By the time she got back Levy had started checking all the products thats were on display for damge. Lucy got to work mopping up the excess water which luckily didn't take to long.

" What's gotten into you Lu?" Levy asked when they walked bakc to the supply closet.

" Guess I got distracted."Lucy replied.

 _'Distracted by the most amazing man I've ever seen!'_ , her mind squealed while remembering the handsome stranger.

" Lucy why are blushing?" Levy questioned.

" Crap!",Lucy said while her hands flew up to hide her face.

She peeked through her fingers to see a bewildered looking bluenette.

"Lucy come on! Tell me what happned. What distracted you ?!" said bluenette questioned.

Lucy just hide her face again. This was ridiculous. What was wrong with her? All she saw was a guy drinking coffee! Before Lucy's subconscious could add anything, the sound of a bell echoed through the store. Both girls turned to the front of the store. Levy let out a sigh then turned to look at the blonde.

" We need to get back to work, but afterwards I'm not leaving till you tell me whats got you acting all weird got it?".

Lucy just slowly nodded her head as the blunette made her way back to her post manning the cash register. Lucy placed the forgotten cleaning supplies back in the closet and made her way back to the display ridiculing herself the whole way.

She was placing everything back in their places when she heard an unfamilar voice come form behind her.

" Nice job. But it'd be better if you placed them caticorner to eachother."

The voice was deep and melodic. Lucy was so stunned by it that it took her minute to register just what the person said. She sighed when she finally did.

" Look here buddy this stupid thing is fine. All its here for is to show off the products. As long as you can see what the thing is ,does it matter which way its placed?" she replied irritated.

The person just laughed. It sounded so different. Lucy couldnt figure out just how to describe it.

" Well, just a friendly suggestion.", the person said.

" Do always just randomly give out friendly suggestions?" Lucy questioned which was only met with more laughter. Curiosity getting the best of her, Lucy turned to face whoever found her so amusing. Her eyes went wide when she was met with eyes dark as midnight.

" Do you always guawk at random strangers?".


End file.
